Lecaeh Bowen
Appearance Lecaeh stands 6'2" tall, and weighs around 150-160lbs, making him quite light. Despite his weight, Lecaeh is pretty much all muscle, his body build is comparable to that of a UFC Lightweight or Welterweight competitor. This supports his lightning quick, parkour styled fighting techniques, and allows him the strength to carry out most physically demanding tasks. He also has a large collection of tattoos running up both of his arms and on to his pectoral muscles. The tattoos are pretty much all related to his beliefs in Seren (for creation) and Armadyl (for justice). As well as a few Kharidian and Elven tribal patterns woven in among everything else. (The Kharidian stuff being from the lengthy period of time that he spent in the desert as a bounty hunter) Lecaeh's armour is made from white colored dragon hide that he skinned from a dragon that he killed, while assisting a friend to defeat a powerful zamorakian wizard in Witchaven. Overtop of his shins, he has light, steel shin guards that are placed over the dragon hide. The same applies to his gloves, with are also dragon hide, but have steel plating over the top of his hand and knuckles, and simple leather on the bottom of the hand, for maximum flexability. His boots are also a mixture of dragon hide and leather, but the toe is overlayed with steel, as well as the back of his lower ankle, where his spurs attach. Armament Lecaeh isn't really a person who likes getting new weapons. Instead he perfers to use weapons that he's experienced with and knows like the back of his hand. His first weapon is his trusty dagger, that he had made while he was a bounty hunter in the desert. The blade's tip is a hard steel/silver alloy, the sides of the blade are made of medium steel, and the center of the blade is soft steel; making the blade very tough. It has a similar appearance to a Crysknife from Dune, but slightly longer and has a serrated back edge that's diamond tipped. His other weapon is his trusty longbow, that he got from his mother before he left home. It's made from crystal, and was sung by Lecaeh's grandfather. It's a true treasure in Lecaeh's Elven side of the family. He also has spurs on his boots, but not the cowboy kind. These appear to be more like small, curved blades that are made of runite. He uses them in combat to slash at enemies throats while roundhouse kicking. He's also a very experienced martial artist. Personality Lecaeh is what a few people have refered to as a "role model" or "hero". He is brave, selfless, kind, and has decent principles. He's always looking out for friends, and offering advice, reassurance, and sometimes violent intervention to the average stranger in need. Lecaeh used to be somewhat of a joker, and not one to speak out in politics or command soldiers. But after joining the Winged Guard, he learned how to behave like a leader, and use all the skills that come with it. However, he still enjoys having a nice cold brew and chatting it up with the crowd sometimes. Lecaeh also relies on his religious beliefs to calm himself when under intense stress or pain. History Early Life Lecaeh is the half-elf (first name being Elven and his last name being from his father's side) son of Issac Bowen (An Armadylean) and Nythira Cadarn (Follower of Seren). Nythira was a curious elf who left her clan way back in the day, to explore the world away from her clan. Shortly after leaving Isafdar she met Issac at the Dragon Inn, in Yanille. They developed a romantic relationship and after a while they settled in with each other. Once Lacaeh was born the couple disliked the idea of raising a child so close to Port Khazard and the fight arena. So they moved with the newborn Lecaeh, to the Seers Village where Issac got a job guarding McGrubor's wood. At the age of 6, Lecaeh began learning how to be an archer from his father (who at this time was working at the ranging guild). When he was 11 years old the guild took notice of him after he stood his ground against men twice his age (in human years) in an archery competition and began giving him professional lessons and the best equipment possible. After finishing his training at age 18, he decided to go off and explore Gielinor. Varrock Lecaeh settled in many places before he went to Pollniveach, one of the more interesting places was Varrock. In Varrock, Lecaeh put his education to use and worked as a scribe for the Varrock Herald. He eventually grew tired of this, however, and got a job making bows for a small archery store in Varrock. It was at this time that Lecaeh met Oseena Lestat. Lecaeh was working the counter late one night, when Oseena wandered into the store. Lecaeh instantly fell in love with her. She claimed that she was part of a group nomads of Fremmenik ancestory (although she, herself, was adopted and came from an island near Mos Le'Harmless), and that she was tasked with purchasing more equipment for their caravan. Lecaeh sold the goods to her at an unannounced discount, and carried all the supplies himself back to her tribe. After minor flirting all the way to the camp, outside Varrock, Lecaeh finally asked her if she wished to accompany him for dinner at his home. She agreed, and from there things escalated, and the start of another legacy would begin. Oseena went away with her caravan the following day, but showed up again a week later at Lecaeh's small house in Varrock, where she would spend the next 3 months with him. In this time, Lecaeh witnessed a large group of bandits ransack a few farms outside Varrock, leaving a trail of assault, theft, and murder behind them. Being a strong believer in Armadyl, and being unaware of Oseena's pregnancy, he followed the group of bandits into the desert, swearing to deal them justice. Over the following weeks, Lecaeh stalked the group through the desert, picking off one or two of them at a time at night, until he had a final, bloody showdown with their leader, who he was able to subdue and capture, thus turning him over to the authorities in Pollniveach. Being impressed with his work, they offered him a position as a bounty hunter, which he accepted after the few remaining bandits began trying to assassinate him, and he realized that he'd be putting Oseena in danger by returning to Varrock. Pollniveach The next 12 years of Lecaeh's life were spent serving the people of the deep Karidian desert. Lecaeh tracked the most dangerous criminals in all of Gielinor, who all came to the desert to hide. During this time, he recieved further training in hand to hand combat, and sharpened his skills in archery. He regularly sent unmarked letters with money attached to Oseena, who at this point had given birth to Calisto. Lecaeh grew far apart from Oseena during this time, and working became his main focus. After 12 years of killing or arresting criminals, Lecaeh decided to leave after he had a strange dream, where Armadyl seemed to speak to him. Lecaeh was told, in the dream, that his services would be of better use in the famed Winged Guard, which Lecaeh did consider joining in the past. After recieving his next pay, he left the desert, and walked all the way to the Seer's Village, where he was to join the Winged Guard. Winged Guard Lecaeh got used to working in a team, and taking orders the hard way. In the first week that he joined, he was tasked with following 3 zamorakians back to their base outside of Ardougne. Lecaeh broke orders and engaged in combat with all 3 of them, at the enterance to the base, and was heavily wounded, thrown down a hill, and left for dead. Fortunately, he was able to drag himself back to the main road, where he was found by a group of gnomish merchants. After spending a month under clinical care, Lecaeh was finally ready to return to active duty. Learning from his mistakes, he spent many long hours training harder than he ever did before, and studying tactics. Two, happy years passed by quickly and Lecaeh made many friends among his fellow Armadyleans and reached the rank of lieutenant. The best times were over however and at the age of 41, while in a state of deep depression and having more dreams where Armadyl seemed to speak to him, Lecaeh deserted and wandered off into the night, to search for any remaining Aviantese in what he referred to as "some kind of pilgrimage". After being gone for 6 months, Lecaeh returned to the Winged Guard empty handed, and disappointed. Since he left without notifying his CO, he was demoted to Corporal and avoided further punishment because he was always a good soldier, and was due for vacation time. He slowly worked his way back to his original rank. Months later, Lecaeh received word via comm-orb that Lumbridge was under attack, and that Winged Guards were in Lumbridge castle, and slowly being eliminated. He ran from Camelot, to Lumbridge and by the time of his arrival, the castle was already taken. He was approached by a fellow Winged Guard member who was able to escape capture and execution. Much to this man's dismay, Lecaeh insisted on going into the castle to rescue s trapped comrades. After failing to talk Lecaeh out of it, the man hit Lecaeh over the head with his shield, putting him into a deep coma which eventually killed him. Reawakening EDITING Trivia EDITING Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Elf Category:Mercenaries Category:Crossbreeds Category:Serenist Category:Armadylean Category:Incomplete Articles